Conventionally, there is known a method for detecting the failure of a brake where a load torque at which the brake is in a released state is measured, and the measured load torque is compared with a normal load torque which is set in advance so as to detect presence or absence of an abnormality of the brake (see PTL 1 and PTL 2, for example).